jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Trish Una
(American model)Kazuma Kaneko Interview“Feelin’ JOJO”! ~Part 5 Q & A~" ( "Weekly Shonen Jump" Issue 9, 1998) Una: "one" in Italian |stand = Spice Girl |age = 15''Chapter 591: Sleeping Slaves, Part 2'' |birthday = June 8, 1985''JOJOVELLER: STANDS'' |zodiac = Gemini |czodiac = Tiger |status = Alive |gender = Female |nation = Italian |height = |blood = A |hair = Pink ( , EoH) |eyes = Blue ( , EoH) Green (Anime) |food = (French water), sour salad, crab |actor = , |occupation = Student Pop Star |affiliation = Giorno Giovanna Team Bucciarati |family = Diavolo (Father) (Mother) |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (Anime) (EoH) (PS2 game) |voiceactor = |image = }} is a main character and ally featured in Vento Aureo. Trish is the estranged daughter of Passione's Boss and , being a target for the Boss' numerous enemies, she is bodyguarded by Bruno Bucciarati's gang. She eventually awakens her own Stand Spice Girl and grows into a valuable ally for the team. Appearance Trish is a 15-year-old girl of average height and slim build. She wears her light hair (often depicted as pink) in a loose whirl atop her head. Trish wears a dark brassiere connected to a necklace patterned in tiles of alternating shades of . She wears a long skirt of similar design, split at the top of her left thigh, and a pair of knee-high small-heeled boots without any leg-wear underneath. Personality Trish is first introduced as a spoiled, selfish girl; this is later revealed to be a way to hide her insecurities, although her self-doubt is still apparent in instances such as expressing her nervousness to Bucciarati whether she and her father would get along or not. Over the course of the time she spends with the group, a deeply loyal, determined side of her is revealed. When she discovers her Stand Spice Girl with the help of Giorno Giovanna, she comes to terms with her own power to defend herself and her new friends. She is also seen lightheartedly teasing and joking around with Guido Mista towards the end once she is comfortable around him, implying that this is her true nature. Abilities Trish has been shown once to be adept at self-defense, easily reversing Narancia's knife back onto him when he threatened her, stabbing his cheek. Stand Trish's humanoid Stand is Spice Girl, of good melee attack and defense, with the unique ability to soften any object (to the quality of a springy cushion) and making them nigh indestructible. History Background Trish was living a normal life alone with her mother Donatella Una before she found out that her father was the Boss of the powerful gang Passione when her mother Donatella passed away. Despite her high-class tastes, Trish seems to have lived in humble living conditions. After Donatella, Passione found out about her parentage, and she became the center of attention of two factions: firstly her father's loyal underlings who tried to secure her, and then Squadra Esecuzioni who wanted to kidnap Trish to get to the Boss. Agents loyal to the Boss quickly took her but the traitor assassins continued trailing her. Vento Aureo First seen disguised as a janitor, Trish is introduced as the boss' daughter that is put under the eye of Polpo's replacement capo, Bruno Bucciarati along with his gang members Narancia Ghirga, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Leone Abbacchio, and Giorno Giovanna. Trish herself is being hunted down by assassins that have betrayed the gang in order to be used as leverage against the Boss. Initially acting spoiled towards her protectors, she slowly but surely forms bonds with the men that consistently put their lives on the line for her sake. During Bucciarati's battle against La Squadra members Prosciutto and Pesci, Pesci holds Trish hostage and attempts to kill the other members. Though Bucciarati defeats him, Trish is left confused as to the strange abilities and beings coming from the fight. Bucciarati takes this as a sign of her Stand slowly manifesting, beginning with a large claw mark left in the ground. When she finally got to meet her father, she is knocked unconscious after having her hand severed and is nearly killed by him, were it not for the combined efforts of Bucciarati and Giorno. Upon regaining consciousness and having her hand reattached, she realized that he actually wanted to kill her so that all his ties with the past would be erased, including the people related to him. Bucciarati and his gang (with the exception of Fugo) would betray Passione in order to protect Trish and defeat their former boss. On a plane bound for Sardegna, where Trish knows her father comes from, the group is attacked by the invulnerable Stand Notorious B.I.G. Mista and Narancia are severely injured and incapacitated, while Giorno sacrifices both of his hands in an attempt to get rid of the Stand, leaving him unable to use Gold Experience's abilities. When all the gang but Trish retreats into the cabin, she is attacked by Notorious B.I.G once more. Though she tries to escape, she notices that one of the ladybug brooches from Giorno's outfit is on the floor and slowly turning into a hand. Trish realizes that if Giorno is to ever use his Stand power again, she has to protect the hand from the enemy. Though anxious and scared, she tries to reach the hand by using the reclining seats of the plane to distract the motion-detecting Stand. Notorious B.I.G ends up grabbing her by the boot, causing her to panic. ]] However, the boot almost unnaturally slides off of Trish's foot without letting the Stand touch her. Slightly confused, she leaves a claw mark on an arm rest where she sets her hand down, and begins to hear a feminine voice speak to her, telling her that she's chosen to protect Giorno and the others. A new Stand appears before Trish, introducing itself as her own: Spice Girl. Grabbing the brooch and retreating into the plane's back closet, Trish stops Notorious B.I.G by softening the door, then a clock when the Stand breeches the door. Spice Girl attacks the enemy Stand by stabbing it with a pipe while it's distracted, but Notorious B.I.G manages to reach and consume the plane's engine, sending the plane into sharp descent. Making a run to the front of the plane with the enemy Stand chasing after her, Trish uses Spice Girl to rapidly punch and break off the pilot's cabin, with Notorious B.I.G in the rest of the plane exploding. A small remain attaches itself to Abbacchio, causing Bucciarati to use Sticky Finger's arm to get it off. Trish uses Spice Girl to sever that arm, sending Notorious B.I.G into the sea as she bids it an "Arrivederci". Trish eventually learns of her father's name: Diavolo. Arriving in Rome, Trish senses his presence and becomes paranoid, warning the gang of him. She then takes part in the battle against her father to take the Arrow, and initially has her soul switched with Mista's via Chariot Requiem. When Diavolo's soul also jumps to Mista's body, he takes near-complete control. However, at a most crucial most when he tries to grab the Arrow, after having deflected some of Mista's bullets, Trish reveals herself conscious. Using her power, she also reveals that she softened the bullets to make it look like they were blocked, and by undoing the softening, the bullets alongside their momentum are restored, shooting Diavolo through the hand and knocking the Arrow far away from him. Trish then tells her father that she'll overcome the fate she inherited, and will no longer cower or flee. However, Diavolo, in a moment of complete hatred for his daughter, punches Spice Girl through the abdomen, which sends Mista's body flying through the air in the direction of the Arrow. Trish's soul begins to ascend due to the fatal blow, and Diavolo has put himself on the path for capturing the Arrow. In the nick of time, Bucciarati sacrifices himself to destroy Chariot Requiem, allowing her soul to return her body and save her life while forcing Diavolo's soul away. Regaining consciousness, Trish warns Giorno that Diavolo is trying to escape, which inadvertently leads him to attack Giorno to save his own pride after hearing the comment. However, Giorno has already pierced Gold Experience with the Arrow. Trish then bears witness to the awakening of Giorno's newfound Stand, known as Gold Experience Requiem, and watches as her father and his seemingly invincible Stand ability are finally defeated. Skeptical that Diavolo might still be alive after being sent into the nearby river, Trish urges Giorno to look for him. However, he diffuses her worries with confidence that Diavolo's fate is final. She accepts the response, she decides to go with Mista back in order to see the Coliseum for themselves with the battle over. Purple Haze Feedback (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) In the light novel Purple Haze Feedback, it is revealed that after the events of Vento Aureo, Trish pursued a career as a successful pop star when Fugo hears her singing on the radio. In an interview with her after her song is played, she gives her thanks to "an amazing group of people" that she couldn't have been there without, referencing her time with Team Bucciarati. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Trish makes her playable game debut in the PS2 Game, voiced by Natsuki Rio. Much like Giorno and Bucciarati, Trish's main move is her Stand cry attack, being Spice Girl's WANNAABEE, her other abilities allow Spice Girl to make anything it touches softens (such move only works on Super Story Mode, for other Modes the same move is used for a stronger attack), a dash flying kick that sends the opponent far away and Trish can also use a piece of pipe to make a lower attack (the same pipe she used to attack Notorious B.I.G). Trish is playable on chapters 14 and 15 during Story Mode. In both battles, she faces two different sizes of Notorious B.I.G - a small version and a bigger version. At the beginning of chapter 14, Trish can't use Spice Girl; after reaching the other side of the plane, she is allowed to use the Stand. For the second battle, the player needs to survive two minutes against a giant version of Notorious B.I.G All Star Battle (PS3) Trish is briefly mentioned in some texts during Part 5 Story Mode. For the English localization, her Stand, Spice Girl, was renamed Spicy Lady''.'' Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Trish Una was confirmed for Eyes of Heaven alongside her father and Bruno Bucciarati. As a Stand User, Trish is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant her uniqueness in battle. A trait exclusive to Trish is that she is immune to being wall-splat; at any time she is knocked into a wall, Spice Girl's ability will instantly activate and cause her to recover immediately, making it more difficult for her opponents to combo her. Spice Girl will also trap larger stage objects, making them repel opponents that touch them. *'Style Action - I made it softer!': Trish summons Spice Girl to punch the ground, creating a softened spot indicated by a pink glow. Opponents that step on these areas take damage and are bounced high into the air or into nearby walls. Trish may have up to 3 traps active at a given time. *'Being this soft means I'm even more unbreakable than diamond!': Spice Girl softens and grabs the ground, pulling it up and creating a temporary shield. Any attacks from Trish's front will be reflected back onto the attacker, sending them flying. Projectiles reflected will be aimed at their source, including moving opponents. *'Spice Girl!': Spice Girl unleashes a barrage of 11 punches, sending opponents caught flying on the final hit. *'With the strength of a thousand fists!': Spice Girl pulls out a metal pipe and swings it down. If it connects, the opponent it knocked into the ground, where the Stand will proceed to stab them using the end of the pipe, before knocking them away. This attack can also hit opponents that are down. If the activating button is rapidly pressed, the attack can be extended to make Spice Girl stab the pipe into the target up to 4 more times. Trish is invincible once the attack connects. *'EX - Being this soft means I'm even more unbreakable than diamond!': The skill activates instantly. *'EX - Spice Girl!': The skill activates quicker and Trish can cancel the attack into another skill while Spice Girl is punching, including the normal version of itself. *'Dual Heat Attack - WAAAAAAAANNABEEEEEEEEEE': Spice Girl softens the ground where the opponent is standing, shaking them off-balance. Using this opening, Trish charges at the opponent as her Stand delivers an uppercut, before punching them hard into the softened ground. As the target is bounced into the air, Trish jumps towards them and Spice Girl unleashes an upward barrage of punches while letting out its cry, finishing by punching them away. JoJolities *'This is your ability!': Trish must connect her Style Action twice. (200 Points) *'Destroy!!': Trish must connect "Spice Girl!" 3 times. (200 Points) *'Well... That's certainly got some flavor to it...': Trish must connect "With the strength of a thousand fists!" 3 times. (300 Points) *'Being this soft means I'm even more unbreakable than diamond!': Trish must use "Being this soft means I'm even more unbreakable than diamond!" 5 times. (500 Points) *'Alright, you piece of trash!': Trish must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Tournament She is paired with Bucciarati in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They defeated Diavolo and Joshu Higashikata in the first round, and Part 4 Jotaro Kujo and Diego Brando from Another Universe in the second, being incorporated into the main branch. In the semifinals, they defeated Giorno and Mista in the first round, but were eliminated by Jolyne Cujoh and Gyro Zeppeli in the second. Trivia *In Chapter 540, her birth date is April 14, 1986,Chapter 540: Spice Girl (2), p.11 but in Chapter 591 it is changed to June 8, 1985. Gallery - Volume & Book Covers= Volume 53.jpg|Volume Cover, Part 5 Volume 53 Volume 54 Book Cover.png|Book Cover, Part 5 Volume 54 Volume 55 Book Cover.png|Book Cover, Part 5 Volume 55 Volume 56.jpg|Volume Cover, Part 5 Volume 56 Volume 56 Book Cover.png|Book Cover, Part 5 Volume 56 Volume 57.jpg|Volume Cover, Part 5 Volume 57 Volume 57 Book Cover.png|Book Cover, Part 5 Volume 57 Volume 57 Illustration.png|Illustration, Part 5 Volume 57 Volume 58 Book Cover.png|Book Cover, Part 5 Volume 58 Volume 60 Book Cover.png|Book Cover, Part 5 Volume 60 Volume 61 Book Cover.png|Book Cover, Part 5 Volume 61 Volume 63.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Volume 63 Volume 63 Illustration.png|Illustration, Part 5 Volume 63 - Chapter Covers= Chapter 470.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 470 Chapter 478 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 478 Chapter 478 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 478 Chapter 486 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 486 Chapter 489 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 489 Chapter 496 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 496 Chapter 496 Magazine Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 496 Chapter 499 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 499 Chapter 499 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 499 Chapter 508.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 508 Chapter 521 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 521 Chapter 521 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 521 Chapter 522.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 522 Chapter 524.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 524 Chapter 524 Magazine Cover.png|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 524 Chapter 525 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 525 Chapter 534 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 534 Chapter 534 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 534 Chapter 535.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 535 Chapter 537 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 537 Chapter 537 Magazine Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 537 Chapter 537 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 537 Chapter 537 Magazine Cover B.png|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 537 Chapter 538.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 538 Chapter 539 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 539 Chapter 539 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 539 Chapter 540.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 540 Chapter 544 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 544 Chapter 552.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 552 Chapter 554.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 554 Chapter 555.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 555 Chapter 569 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 569 Chapter 573 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 573 Chapter 573.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 573 Chapter 574 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 574 Chapter 574 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 574 Chapter 575.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 575 Chapter 576 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 576 Chapter 576 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 576 Chapter 577.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 577 Chapter 578.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 578 Chapter 581 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 581 Chapter 581 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 581 Chapter 582.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 582 Chapter 583 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 583 Chapter 583 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 583 Chapter 584 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 584 Chapter 584 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Part 5 Chapter 584 Chapter 586 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 586 - Taipieces= Trish Profile.png|Trish's profile, Chapter 591 Chapter 506 Tailpiece.png|Chapter 506 Chapter 576 Tailpiece.png|Chapter 576 Chapter 583 Tailpiece.png|Chapter 583 - Sketches= Trish1.jpg Trish2.jpg Trish3.jpg Trish4.jpg Trish5.jpg Trish6.jpg Trish7.jpg Trish8.jpg Trish9.jpg Brunogang2.jpg Mistabruntish.jpg Giotrish.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 06.png }} - Anime= Passione First Half Anime.png|Trish in a diagram of Passione relationships Trish Pericolo Anime first.png|Trish & Pericolo's debut Trish asked Narancia toilette.png|Trish provokes Narancia Dont_mess_with_trish.png|Trish reverses Narancia's knife back onto him Trish reveal Anime.png|Trish is revealed as a girl Trish went to toilet.png|Trish goes to the restroom to change out of her disguise Trish dressing up.png|Trish changes her clothes in a restroom stall Trish in flashback Anime.png|Trish in a flashback during Pericolo's description of the Boss Trish_revealed.png|Trish is fully revealed Trish picked up Fugo.png|Trish approaches Fugo Trish_and_Fugo.png|Trish asks Fugo about her place in the gang A prideful swear.png|Fugo swears to Trish that they will protect her safety at all costs Fugo shirt handkerchief.png|Trish using Fugo's shirt as a handkerchief to dry her hands Trish_walking_anime.png|Trish goes to be alone after requesting specific items from her bodyguards Trish under protect.png|Trish under Team Bucciarati's protection; gazing out a window TrishAndGangEp14.png|Trish heading to Naples' train station with the gang TrishAgingEp14.png|Trish slowly aging because of The Grateful Dead's ability TrishUnderstandsGratefulDeadEp14.png|Trish realizes The Grateful Dead's link with body heat TrishSavesNaranciaEp15.png|Trish protects Narancia from The Grateful Dead's effect with ice TrishInsistsEp15.png|Trish insists on helping Narancia TrishHelpingNaranciaEp15.png|Bucciarati tells Trish to think about her own safety TrishFoundEp15.png|Prosciutto and Pesci find Trish inside Coco Jumbo Trish FG 1.png|Trish's first scene in Fighting Gold Trish FG 2.png|Trish's falling, Fighting Gold Trish FG 3.png|Trish covered in a hood, Fighting Gold TrishCredits.png|Trish in the ending credits for Part 5 Trish Una character art.png|Concept art of Trish; full body Trish key art.png - Game= Giogio06.png|Trish's render for Vento Aureo (PS2) trish una spice girl golden whirlwind ps2.jpg|Trish and Spice Girl, Vento Aureo GGPS2Tri.jpg|Trish's profile, Vento Aureo Notorious B.I.G fight 1 .jpg|Stage 8-1, Fighting Notorious B.I.G, Vento Aureo Notorious B.I.G fight 2.jpg|Stage 8-2, Fighting a giant Notorious B.I.G, Vento Aureo Trish jojoeoh.png|Trish's render, Eyes of Heaven TrishIntroEoH.png|Trish's intro, EoH TrishGHA1.jpg|GHA with Giorno, ''EoH EoHWanabe.jpg|Stand Cry during her DHA, EoH TrishaEoHAttack.jpg|Trish fighting, EoH TrishEoHVictory.png|Victory screen in EoH - Figure= Vol.2.jpg|Statue Lenged Super Revolution Vol.2, Part 5 (with Bucciarati & Sticky Fingers) TrishSAS.jpg|Trish as a Super Action Statue figure Top (8).jpg|Part 5 Volume 2, Chara Heroes - Other= Volume 48-63 Spine Art.png|Part 5 Spine Art Jojoagogo cover.jpg|with Giorno on the cover of JOJO A-GO!GO! GiorTri A GO GO.png|Artwork in JOJO A-GO!GO! RrJJBA - Trish Una-01 shop preview.jpg|Her skirt's pattern }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters